In Nomine
by HarryAzcrac
Summary: Lord Voldemort has a son. Dumbledore takes him under his wing and transfers him to Hogwarts for protection against the Dark Lord...in Harry's fifth year. Rated M for whatever happens. ((OC x ?))
1. Prologue

Summary: Lord Voldemort has a son. Dumbledore takes him under his wing and transfers him to Hogwarts for protection against the Dark Lord...in Harry's fifth year.((maleOC x ? Yaois?))

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter nor anything else in this fanfiction aside from OCs._

 _-_

Prologue: The Secret

-

The summer holidays had not been easy for Albus Dumbledore. After the fiasco ending the Triwizard Tournament, the ancient wizard had to deal with the press cornering him during his public appearences and the reactions from the Ministry. He had to admit, he was not at all surprised by the doubtful reception of the Dark Lord returning for these were people who were afraid of any sort of inkling that the war would return. The death of Cedric Diggory had parents worried about returning their children to Hogwarts. Was it truly a safe school? Would something else dangerous come up during the impending year? He grew tired of assumptions yet there was guilt pressing upon his frail chest whenever he reflected on Barty Crouch Jr. Alastor Moody was an old friend...he should have picked up on certain instances where the Auror had seemed off.

There had been one letter concerning him of the catastrophic news regarding Tom Riddle's return. Albus ran his fingers through his impressive silvery beard, the parchment sitting neatly on his desk. Striking blue eyes gazed over half-moon spectacles as he visually drank in every word, his own knowledge regarding the Dark Lord at a loss as to how he missed such an important factor of the evil one's younger years. But no...this didn't make sense. This event had to have happen not long before Harry Potter had been born...at the height of Voldemort's climb to power. His lips drew a thin line while he reflected on the new obstacle presented before him in letter form.

Anelie Diederich. Albus had never heard of this witch before but surely she had great information to share regarding the Dark Lord...something he needed to look into right away. The wizard snatched his quill and began to write out a response, his neat cursive decorating the blank piece of parchment paper while soft scratching sounds filled the study. His home was quaint but it certainly lacked the grandeur of his Headmaster office in Hogwarts. The letter contained his proper response to her desperate plea...one that involved the two of them meeting up to discuss the future of a new boy...of Lord Voldemort's heir.

The Three Broomsticks was bustling with activity and judging by the desperate expressions on the waitress' expressions, they weren't expecting a strange rush during the summer lull. In the darkest corner of the restaurant sat the oddest looking pair. Albus Dumbledore was known for having a wide assortment of friends but the witch sitting across from him couldn't be more different to the popular Headmaster. He held a polite smile as he sipped on his Firewhiskey, indicating with his hand for her to continue on with her long winded drawl.

Anelie Diederich held a nervous disposition as her gaze continuously trailed away from the elder, constantly flickering towards the door as soon as a new person entered. For a mature woman, she aged rather well. Though her pallid complexion was marred with a few wrinkles, her long wavy raven locks framed her angular face. Her lips remained pursed and her posture straight with primness despite the nervous ticks plaguing the woman. What was striking about the witch was her tangerine colored eyes. She had claimed to Dumbledore upon their meeting that it was a trait that ran in her family, a long bloodline of pureblooded magical folk hailing from Germany. Long tapered fingers wrapped around a mug of butterbeer, lifting the drink to her lips for a much needed quenching of the thirst.

"Dumbledore." Anelie said briskly while she placed her mug on the table, "My son is in danger. I am in danger. I can't think of anybody HE fears more then you nor anybody else capable of protection. I can reside in Hogsmeade if my dear Edward can attend this school- Surely you know he will return for his heir, yes?" She traced a long-nailed finger along the brim of the mug, fear filling those tangerine orbs, "I know I made a mistake back then. It was either you be on the Dark Lord's side or be stricken down. There was never an in-between." Albus nodded to show he was still listening. This seemed to encourage the lady before her banter continued, "I don't know much of the Order but -please-. If you find me not trustworthy, then at least accept my son. He has nothing to do with this..."

Dumbledore seemed to take a few moments to reflect on her words before he flashed her a kindly smile. His hands were folded neatly in front of him as if he were listening to the most pleasant of conversations rather then such a heavy topic. "I see no issue in Edward attending our school. There is no safer place then Hogwards. However, having you in Hogsmeade would be a poor choice. I can see to it that one of my fellow Order members take you in their home. But if you break this trust...I cannot be certain as to what will be the outcome."

Anelie let out a soft sigh of relief before reaching over to touch the elder's shoulder. "Thank you, Albus...I will do the best I can to aid you in your battle against...him. For now my son and I have been staying at the Hog's Head but I'm sure he will be delighted to be a Hogwart's student." Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle, taking another sip of his drink. The burn was warming down the throat.

"It may be embarassing for your boy at first for he will still have to be sorted properly at the ceremony but there are plenty of good hearted students in each house. Edward shall fit in just fine so long as he stays out of trouble." Said Dumbledore wisely. The glass was now empty on the table. Anelie took this as a sign to hurry up and finish her butterbeer. Once both beverages were done, the Headmaster left a few galleons on the table before the two exited the building.

Albus was worried how the boy would fit into the school, especially with a father such as Voldemort. Anelie seemed like a good woman who hopefully kept her boy in line though so perhaps this new student wasn't going to be like Tom Riddle in his old days. Faint memories resurfaced, resulting in a soft chuckle from the wizard and he silently hoped this was the right decision. Trust was always crucial into building relationships.

 _AN : A prologue. Chapter one will happen tomorrow with Edward. Reviews are much appreciated._


	2. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other endorsed product in this Fanfiction.

Chapter One  
The Strange Boy

Nourishing elements of sleep seemed to be missing from Edward's life. He found himself being woken up in the early hours of the morning at the beginning of each day from the hustle and bustle of the Hogsmeade occupants outside of the tavern. He let out an impatient groan, turning on his side as if it would tune out the growing sounds from beyond the window. A few more hours would have sufficed if his mother hadn't began rapping on the door. Her voice drifted through, ordering the teenager to get his arse out of bed and ready himself for their day.

What were they supposed to do again? Something that involved shopping, Edward remembered. Oh heavens. Being out in public with his mother was already irritating enough. Spending hours upon hours browsing dumb stores made him want to avada kedavra himself. It took a few moments for him to finally sit up, rubbing at his eyes groggily before slipping out of the warm bed. He sleepily trudged over towards his trunk abd rummaged around through it in search of some proper clean clothing. Since they were suppose to be going to Diagon Alley, he figured it was best to wear Muggle clothing because...well...who knew how his mother intended on travelling there.

Edward slipped on a pair of jeans and tossed on a black turtleneck sweater. Inconspicuous...yet classy enough, he figured. Despite the thought of occupying the same vicinity of Muggles, he wanted to look better then them. Mother always said Pureblood status was the most precious birthright he had been given...or...well...she used to. The witch had changed as time passed on, becoming less of the proud intimidating woman and more like a weakling terrified of her own shadow. There were whispers that the Dark Lord had returned but personally, the teenager thought it was rubbish spewed by bored old bats with nothing better to banter on about.

Despite feeling like he was good to go, Edward stepped into the bathroom to tidy himself up. He stared back at his reflection with a bored expression, reaching up to fix his ebony strands. He started cutting his own hair a few years back but it got tedious so he only tampered with it once in a while. Currently Edward's hair as a mixture of lengths, the longest reaching the nape of his neck. His mother tended to preach to him that he looked like a hooligan but it didn't phase the boy. He liked his hair. Tangerine eyes gazed back at him as he stared at his reflection before a scowl fell upon his face. Fuck shopping.

"Edward!" Anelie Deiderich banged on the door again, this time her tone sounding more angry. "Hurry up. I want to get there before the school rush begins." The boy let out a sigh, shuffling out of the bathroom before going to meet his mother. She gave him a once over, her brows furrowing as they rested on the hairstyle she detested. It wasn't the best day to pester her son about his looks though. "About time. Let's get going. I found a way to get us there quicker."

The pair made use of the fireplace in the tavern, using the Floo Network to whisk them away. Edward felt a little nauseas as they stepped out but snickered when his mother nearly bashed her head against the mantlepiece. She urged him out of the shop and produced a piece of paper. "We have to pick up your school supplies. I'm going to drop you off at Madame Malkin's so you can get fitted for robes while I get your books. Sound good, Edward?"

Anelie's son was too busy visually drinking in his surroundings. Hogsmeade was lovely but this place felt so much more alive. His gaze lingered on a Quidditch supply shop before he just nodded towards his mum in agreement. The boy knew he wouldn't have a choice in what Ms. Diederich had planned for the day. As they walked in pace with the crowd, Edward figured maybe today wasn't going to be -so- bad...as long as his mother let him take a peek in a few stores he was interested in.

A few store fronts later and Anelie ushered Edward into the tailors. She went and spoke to one of the fitting ladies, gesturing at her son while explaining what they were there for. "Oh, Hogwarts, you say?" The lady said. She smiled at Edward before nodding, "We will have him all ready in his uniform before you know it." The boy was told to stand on a pedestal as Anelie bid her son a quick goodbye. A measuring tape invaded Ed's personal bubble and he sneered at it, still heeding the old witch's order to stay still as she worked.

Unsurprisingly, there was another boy that looked to be fifteen standing on the other pedestal getting the same thing done. He had fine facial features complemented by pale blonde hair and a pallid complexion strikingly similar to Edward's own ghastly white skin. They made brief eye contact and immediately the blonde boy's lip curled as a sneer twisted his facial expression, "I've never seen you before. Are you that new exchange student my father has been talking about?"

Edward remained looking bored before he shrugged, an action earning him a stab from the seamstress' needle tip. He winced and nodded, "Ja. I look forward to seeing what Hogwarts is like." That other kid looked like he needed to get punched in the face, Ed thought. The raven haired male had no patience for snobby spoiled brats. He remained still for the woman, still sneaking stares at his unwanted companion.

"Oh. I suppose they'll be sorting you at the school then. That'll be embarassing since you look like you're going into third year." The boy drawled as he held his arms out for the tailor. This remark caused Edward to clench his jaw tight, his tangerine orbs flashing dangerously. The bored expression was now tense but this only seemed to amuse the other. "This feels vaguely familiar to when I first met Potter a few years ago. For the sake of nostalgia...did you decide what house you want to get sorted into?"

Edward's lips drew a thin line as he tossed the blonde a glare before replying dryly, "I'm going into fifth year. And no, I don't give a shit what house I get. Hufflepuff sounds stupid but the other three are okay, I guess." He ddn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Slytherin is the best house. If you were smart, you'd choose that one." Said the wizard. The seamstresses finished at nearly the same time and both boys were free from their pedestal torment. Edward was the first to hop off, eager to get away from the other. Sadly his mother hadn't returned yet. The other followed and to Ed's dismay, he stood taller then the raven haired boy. But that was just how the teenager was: forever bloody short. It wasn't shocking that his nattering neighbor was taller. "You're just a nobody but I suppose if you get into Slytherin, it would be wise to pick out a few mates." A hand was extended to Edward and with a smirk, the boy introduced himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Edward visibly rolled his eyes but gave Malfoy's hand a curt shake, "Edward Diederich. We'll see what house I end up in. I'd rather wait for the surprise at the ceremony...but even if I end up in yours, stay out of my way. I will rise to the top, understood?" His cold words seemed to catch the other by surprise. Before Draco could reply, Anelie burst into the store, paid for the robes, and ushered her son out. Edward only glanced back at the scowling blonde, his own smirk twisting on his lips. Pissing off people was fun. Becoming the new kid at Hogwarts could reap some benefits if he played his cards correctly...

Anelie let go of Edward as soon as they exited the shop. She held a smile on her face, glancing down at her boy before taking a turn into...a pet store? There was an interesting array of animals on display ranging from owls of all sorts to mewling cats, toads, and fancy mice on display at the counter. Edward deviated away from his mother to admire the felines, immediately settling on poking his fingers through one of the cages as a tiny fluffy white kitten tried to pounce the invading digit. Anelie noticed her son's behavior and wandered over after gazing at the owls, her voice cutting through his moment with the kitten. "You know...I was planning on getting you an owl instead, Eddie."

Ed grunted with distaste at the nickname, his stare still on the adorable kitten while he wiggled his finger. "Mum, I don't want an owl. The school probably has a bunch already. I've wanted a cat for ages though..." This little guy was perfect. The kitten settled for rubbing against the cage in hopes of getting a few pets. His fur was so soft to the touch. "I like this one..."

Anelie pursed her lips as she considered her son's request. A cat wasn't particularly useful like an owl but considering her boy never had friends, perhaps a cuddly companion would help his normally somber mood. She tsk'd before going to the old woman at the counter, murmuring a few words. The witch hobbled up and unlocked the cage after awhile, a chuckle escaping her dry lips, "Th's one, eh? 'E's a good l'ttle guy. 'Ere you go, boy." She picked up the small bundle of fur before handing him to Ed, who took the kitten calmly. He could barely suppress the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he pet the little one, glancing up at his mum who seemed rather pleased with herself.

The pair left the shop. Ed had to place the kitten in a carrier and his other arm was loaded with supplies for his new friend. He would have to look up a proper name for the white furball. Something intimidating would be neat...though he doubted the sweet creature was going to be a ferocious beast anytime soon.

The rest of the day was so busy that by the time Edward and Anelie returned to the Hog's Head, they were exhausted. He had to leave for school the next day but unlike a majority of the student body, he didn't need to take the train. It was a carriage ride away from the school. His mother informed him that the school had special weekends where students could travel to Hogsmeade if they obtained signed permission slips. Naturally, the witch had taken care of everything during a few meetings with Dumbledore. Edward and Anelie were busy packing his new items into his school trunk, the new kitten addition to their family curled up happily on Ed's bed, before the woman spoke up.

"Edward. I want you to be on your best behavior at this school. You were quite a handful back at Zauberschule and Albus has been so kind to do this for us. I can't have you causing trouble." Anelie said softly as she folded Ed's socks. The teenage boy gave an impatient sigh as he unceremoniously tossed things into his trunk, clearly not giving a damn what happened to any of the stuff. This didn't seem to phase Ms. Diederich as she continued, "I know it's been hard not having a father nor knowing who he is...but trust me, son. You'll get through this."

Ed dropped his History of Magic book with a satisfying thud into the trunk before scoffing, "Please, mum. You probably DO know who my father is but you never say shit about it or get all weird everytime I used to ask. It's almost like you think he's the damned Dark Lord or something." He simply casted his robes on top of his books and reached for the socks his mom just finished folding. The expression on her face was nearly unreadable but it did make the young man pause. "...Mum?"

Anelie felt her heart race whenever that her son spoke anything regarding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She knew it was foolish of her to believe that her son could find out the truth just by talking about that awful man but every time Edward mentioned it, a jolt in her chest always startled her. "No, no. I know you want to know about him, Edward." She said hastily, "But it doesn't matter. You have me, right? And you can make new friends at Hogwarts and...and...well...you've been fine this far! You don't need a father!" Her pitch rose a little higher and she quickly stood up, turning on her heel and briskly walked out of the room.

Edward stared at his mother's back with confusion written all over his features. The fuck was she going on about? He always got strange responses every time he asked about his father but never did Anelie just piss off like that. The student's gaze lingered at the door before he resumed tossing things into his trunk. Today was long...but tomorrow was going to be even worse when he had to face the new student body and the sorting ceremony.

The time for Edward to depart felt like it came too quickly. He held the cat carrier tight as his mother levitated his trunk all the way to the spot where they were supposed to catch the carriage. He could feel Merlin pacing in the kennel, pathetic mews erupting here and there. What a little pansy, Edward thought. It was late at night but the carriage seemed to stand out when it pulled up. Anelie loaded her son's trunk onto the vehicle but before her boy could get inside, she pulled him into a brisk hug, "Remember what I said last night. Stay out of trouble. I'm leaving Hogsmeade tonight since Albus has found a safer place for me to live but you know you can always write to me."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Whatever. Mom, let me go." Edward choked out despite his mother's lung crushing embrace. She relinquished her grasp and looked at her boy with a half smile before backing off. Edward got into the carriage immediately and slammed the door, not even sparing his mother one last glance as it departed. It seemed like nothing pulled the carriage which was kind of...weird...but they were in a magical world so shit like that happened all of the time. The travel time wasn't going to be long yet Edward found himself leaning back leaning back, watching the scenery as they covered distance. The impending Sorting Ceremony was unsettling to his nerves but he had to get it done...plus perhaps the notion of 'here's the new student' would gain him a few friends.


End file.
